Leaving The Past Behind
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETE]It's six years since Sasuke left, Sakura doesn't feel the same towards him when he returns, she loves someone else. Kakashi x Sakura fic don't like don't read
1. Changes

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author: Mairi

Warnings: Age Changes, slight OOC.

Summary: It's been six years since Sasuke took off, Orochimaru had finally been defeated, Itachi wasn't to be seen around, so why hadn't Sasuke come back? He was alive. Sakura's losing hope of him coming back, but when he does come back…she doesn't love him anymore her feelings lie for someone else.

Pairings: Kakashi x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Changes. 

'Has it already been six years today?' Sakura asked herself as she thought about the date that it had all happened, when Sasuke had left Konoha in search of Orochimaru for power. It was only coming up two years since they'd finally defeated Orochimaru, they knew for a fact that Sasuke was alive for he was the one who'd defeated him. Itachi hadn't been seen, along with the rest of the Akatsuki group, they guessed that Sasuke had finally got his revenge on his brother, but why hadn't he come back yet? Sakura focused back on the path she was walking and stopped to sit on a nearby bench going straight back into thought, all of her friends had matured and grown up fast, she was closer to Ino as a friend since the day _he_ left. Naruto still hadn't become the Hokage yet but he was now aged eighteen and he'd shot up in height, his figure had come along nicely over the years. He was now a jounin the same as she and the rest were, and had been dating Hinata over the past year. The cousin of Hinata, Neji had finally admitted his feelings for Tenten and the same happened with Shikamaru and Ino. Lee had become a close friend in a brother like way, basically everyone was fine and were leading their own lives. Well, everyone apart from Sakura. She hoped and hoped everyday that it'd be the day when Sasuke would return, and the days were slowly turning to weeks then months and at this particular point it had finally reached years and the hope was slowly but surely fading. Her love for Sasuke was beginning to fade also, she hadn't realised it yet but her feelings were starting to turn towards her teacher. Another thing she hadn't noticed was that her sensei had started to have feelings towards her. He'd always been there just like Naruto had been and still was.

She jumped a little bit when she realised someone suddenly next to her, the person being Kakashi. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat when she thought about how good looking he was at that moment, she shook her head clear from they thoughts and gave him her usual friendly smile.

"Oyahou Kakashi-sensei."

"Ohayou, Sakura." He replied to her, giving her a smile from under his mask.

"I've got a bit of news for you." Kakashi continued, he wasn't really sure how she'd take it. Sakura kept her attention on him at the same time she was fighting with her inner self for trying to convince her about things she shouldn't be thinking of.

"Good news I presume?" She asked cheerily. That caught Kakashi off guard, if he told her it was good news it could be a disaster and she never really liked to hear the bad news.

"Well, that…all depends on…what you think about it." Yes that sounded better for him, she could look at it as good or bad, he was sort of hoping that she'd gotten over Sasuke.

"I see, well fire."

"Sasuke got in contact with Konoha a couple of hours ago."

"S-Sas-uke-kun?" She asked, her eyes widening ever so slightly. Kakashi nodded before continuing.

"It seems he's got his very own messenger bird, but anyway. He's informed Tsunade-sama that he's on his way back to the village."

"I…I see. Does Naruto know?"

"Yes, he didn't take it to well to be honest."

"I can imagine…so, he's finally coming back." She said almost whispering.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Well, it's just…been so long, I don't feel the way I used to feel about him."

'**_That's because you're in love with someone else!_**' Inner Sakura teased.

'_Hmm, you've been bugging me for weeks about this! Shut up!_'

'**_Not until you realise who you love!_**'

'Fine…I'll get guessing…' Sakura sighed.

"I see, what do you feel right now that I've told you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm, Anger mainly. He's been gone for so long that I'm angry with him." Sakura replied with a sigh. She now wondered how he looked, Kakashi was thinking the same, what if she fell for him when he arrived at the village? Wait was Kakashi worried about some possible competition between him and the Uchiha? Oh well, might as well wait and see what happens.

"So, when is he due to arrive?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Aa, I wonder how much he's changed, how he looks now."

"We'll find out tomorrow. Anyway, what're your plans for later on?" He asked wanting to get off the Sasuke topic already.

"Not a lot, in fact I'm not doing anything later on." She replied.

"I see. Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight then?" He said without thinking. Sakura felt all mushy, like she'd been waiting for him to ask her that for a long time, it then struck her, could it be her old sensei that she was falling for?

"H-hai, I'd like that." She smiled.

Not more than a day away from Konoha stood a figure awaiting his messenger bird, he hoped Konoha would accept him back into the village. He'd defeated Orochimaru, he didn't kill his brother after all mainly because he was nowhere to be seen, which was just frustrating, he gave up looking for him a couple of months ago, his feelings for a certain girl had grown stronger. Hearing the bird above he outstretched his right arm onto which it landed securing it's talons around the arm or just enough. He'd got a reply back from the fifth, telling him it was ok and he could come back. A cheerful smile spread across his lips, he was finally coming home and he'd finally be able to achieve the last part of his lifetime goal now that he'd given up on searching for Itachi.

"Wait for me…Sakura." He whispered before heading off towards Konoha.

* * *

ZOMG a Kakashi x Sakura fic, bet some people are flipping out xD i'm ok with this pairing as long as it's within the LEGAL age ranges/ and thats 16up for me o.o; but i'll usually write it at 18up so nyeh anyhoo likey  



	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author: Mairi

Warnings: Age Changes, slight OOC.

Summary: It's been six years since Sasuke took off, Orochimaru had finally been defeated, Itachi wasn't to be seen around, so why hadn't Sasuke come back? He was alive. Sakura's losing hope of him coming back, but when he does come back…she doesn't love him anymore her feelings lie for someone else.

Pairings: Kakashi x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Confrontation

Sakura woke up feeling a bit better than what she was last night. Kakashi had taken her out for a meal and had then invited her back to his place to watch a movie, she'd been liking him more and more every minute that they spent together. It was when she was up and dressed that she realised that it was the day of Sasuke's return, yes, he was going to be coming home, and she wouldn't be how she would have been in the past. She still loved him but, not in the same way as before. She left her home to meet up with Naruto, Hinata and a few of the others. Ino could instantly tell that something was bothering Sakura and she was guessing it was about Sasuke returning after six long painful years.

"Finally that Sasuke-teme decides to return home!" Naruto grinned, he was sort of excited about it but at the same time wanting to punch him into oblivion for leaving Konoha for so long.

"Troublesome," Was all Shikamaru could say. Everyone made their way to the gates awaiting Sasuke's arrival. Kakashi had turned up early for today, he wasn't going to turn up due to a possible mission but he wanted to be there for Sakura's sake. He cared quite a bit for the younger girl now. He stood near the other jounins with his Come-Come Paradise in hand reading it as they all waited.

"Any minute now he should be showing up!" A random girl said from the side of Sakura to her teammates who were all genin, looks like even the younger kids admired him.

'Any minute huh,' She said to herself quietly.

"Ne Sakura-chan look, he's there!" Naruto pointed out, they'd agreed before coming here that they'd go together to greet him, so, pushing through the crowd Naruto held onto Sakura's wrist dragging her with him, Kakashi waited for a moment he'd greet Sasuke when he was done reading this chapter.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled out happily as they reached the front of the crowd, Sakura never said anything. She gave him a small smile observing the taller male in front of herself.

'Wow, he's changed quite a bit. Taller, more build, hair slightly longer and slightly spikier, new outfit, and a slightly noticeable beard…fun.'

Walking over to him slowly she still kept that smile on her face, she wasn't reacting the way she thought she may have some time ago. It'd been too long, she'd lost interest in him in that way, she saw him as only a very good friend now, she stopped just a few centimetres away from him before giving him a warm welcome home hug.

"Nice to see you back, Sasuke."

"It's nice to be home again." He replied. Sakura blinked, ok there was one slight thing she had forgotten about while looking for changes…his voice. It was a little deeper.

Just then Kakashi appeared from behind Sakura and Naruto, a hint of jealousy surging within him. It was the hug that set it off.

'Damn, keep it cool, it's only a h-u-g!' Kakashi reminded himself while forcing a cheery smile onto his face…under his mask.

"Welcome home," Was all he could say to the now older ex-student of his. Next thing Sasuke knew was that everyone in the village was welcoming him back home. He hardly recognised most of them, barely recognising the others he'd grown up with in the village, they'd all changed, even Akamaru had grown.

Once everything had calmed down a little bit, team seven had grouped together with the others deciding to have the night out, they could get Sasuke to tell them everything. He no longer had the cursed seal, which had a couple of them thinking. They were eager to find out just how he had defeated Orochimaru a couple of years back, and they wanted to know what he'd be doing now that he was back to stay although it may have been obvious. They went to one of the local restaurants for that night, ordering stuff to eat and drink right away while Sasuke began talking about his journey right up to the last detail.

"…so yeah, that's how I finally defeated him. Not long after that, the cursed seal went away."

"Wow, you nearly died twice but still pulled it off, I'm impressed, Sasuke-teme." Naruto grinned his usual grin. Sasuke nodded with a smirk. Even a few of the others were a bit impressed.

"So, Sasuke-kun what do you plan on doing now?" Ino asked from beside Shikamaru.

"Well, the only other life goal I have left is to revive the Uchiha clan." He replied while stealing a glance at Sakura who was looking out to the side at someone. He followed her gaze quickly she was looking over at other people, who looked like Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai. He wondered why she continued to stare quietly.

"Ne Sasuke, are you alright?" Kiba asked, prodding his arm to snap him out of his daydream.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got sidetracked." He replied hoping that no one had seen who he was looking at, unfortunately someone had been studying it.

"I think Sasuke-teme has a little crush." Naruto mouthed to him then grinned.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke mouthed back with a slight glare. This made Naruto grin even more. Not long after the food arrived everyone had quietened down, each taking turns –well not exactly everyone – in telling Sasuke what was going on with them. Tenten found her chance to tell the others the news that she'd found out earlier in the week, Neji knew about it and he was fine about telling the others. Lee also knew about it, and he'd stay quiet about it until she had said herself.

"Hey guys, apart from everyone knowing that Neji and I are engaged guess what." She grinned. Sakura looked to her friend as did the other girls with a raised brow, was she about to surprise them with something unexpected? The guys apart from Neji were beginning to guess anything and everything but the thing she was on about.

"What." Chouji asked, the silence was driving him mad…slightly.

"I'm expecting."

"…meaning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gah Shika-kun are you really that dense!" Ino sighed. The girls caught on quickly and started congratulating her and Neji, while the boys sat there in confusion looking at Neji questioningly.

"We don't get it." Kiba said flatly. Naruto nodding in agreement with him, he just hadn't a clue what she meant by that.

"She's expecting a baby you baka." Ino replied. Hinata and Sakura giggled at Kiba and Naruto's expressions.

"A…b-baby?" The two boys asked raising their voices slightly.

"Yes." Tenten replied keeping a calm smirk on her face, Neji was nearly laughing from the others reactions.

"Anyway, how far on are you?" Sakura asked.

"About two months. I only found out last week." She explained to Sakura, who smiled to her.

"Ne Sakura, could I talk to you alone for a while?" Sasuke said suddenly, distracting everyone from the previous excitement. Sakura just blinked, he was wanting to talk to her…alone?

"Uh, sure why not?" She replied as he got up to leave. Bidding farewell to the others quickly she collected her belongings that she brought with her and quickly left to catch him up. They walked together for a short while, heading towards the park where they sat down on a bench. Both of them blushing very slightly but it was much to dark for them to notice.

"So, what was it you were wanting to talk about?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"A few things, I just want to know a couple of things." He replied while thinking of how to start his questions.

"Ok, then ask."

"Have you…settled with anyone yet?" He asked, it was a little awkward to ask her that but at least this way he'd know if she was with anyone. Sakura blinked taken back slightly by the sudden question.

"No, not yet." She replied shyly.

"I see, that's good."

"It is?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, do you…well…uh, would you like to…go out…with…me?"

* * *

Chapter 2 seeeeeee anyhoo. This story is now completed, i done up the last two chapters today so they'll follow straight after )  



	3. Unexpected Action

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author: Mairi

Warnings: Age Changes, slight OOC.

Summary: Sasuke's finally back! He admitted his feelings for Sakura while asking her out, but what will Sakura say? What's Sasuke's reaction?

Pairings: Kakashi x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Actions

Sakura's eyes widened slightly she looked to the ground, her hair falling down the side of her face, what could she do now? How could she turn him down nicely without possibly angering him and making him run off again, should she just say yes then break up with him later on? No, that wasn't the path she wanted to take, she felt for someone else, she had to tell him.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm sorry…" She said, her voice shaking a little along with her body. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was about to turn him down. He wasn't angry at her; he guessed that this might have happened.

"Why?" He asked, his voice not saddened but sounding a little confused as to why she rejected him.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't feel the way I used to feel about you…I've fallen for someone else, Sasuke…"

"I see who's the lucky guy then?" He asked, he was really upset inside, cursing himself for leaving the village as long as he had, cursing himself for not realising his true feelings for her six years ago. He felt pathetic right now. Sakura didn't answer him, he looked to her, she was crying a little, not full on tears but there were wet streaks on her cheeks from a couple of escaped drops. He could hear her whispering a sentence but all he could make out was the name of their ex-sensei.

"Sakura?"

"Gomen nasai yo, Sasuke." She replied quickly before getting up and running off. Sasuke watched her run off, it was best if he left her along for a little while to pick herself up, he now sat there wondering if the one she'd fallen for was…wait, it may well be him! The staring at the restaurant, the quick glances she was taking when he had returned and had been greeted by his old team.

"So…she's in love with Kakashi…" He said to himself in a low tone, he suddenly felt a mixture of jealousy and anger surge through his veins. He wanted Sakura, but she wanted Kakashi. He stood up, fists clenched and teeth gritted together firmly; a couple of droplets had escaped from his eyes and now made their way down his face. Frustration was now added to that mixture of feelings, as well as guilt and various other negative things that made him get that little bit angrier. He kicked at a stone on the ground hard and walked in the opposite direction from Sakura.

'You've really screwed up this time Sasuke…you first lose track of your older brothers where about THEN you return to Konoha six years too late and lose the person you love the most, you are SO stupid!" His mind yelled at him repeatedly.

He'd been walking for so long that he'd lost track of time, but he guessed that everyone would have left the restaurant by now so there was no point in going back there. He heard voices suddenly in the distance, it sounded like Kakashi and another male as well as a female voice, and he silently made his way towards them. He had to stop Kakashi from liking Sakura back.

Stopping on a tree branch that hid him well while over looking the trio on the ground he watched them silently listening into their conversation. The others with him were Kurenai and Asuma. They were apparently a couple now; he didn't think that changes like this would have taken place but that was life for you, full of unknown wonders and surprises. Kurenai and Asuma left leaving Kakashi standing alone. He wasn't moving from his spot, he was watching the couple leave and once they'd gone he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"You can come out from hiding now, Sasuke." He stated calmly. Sasuke almost hit himself physically and mentally, how could he forget that he couldn't hide well from Kakashi of all people. With an irritated sigh he dropped out from the tree lazily, landing in a crouch and staring at his ex-sensei with a slight glare.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, putting his book away…just how could he read that in the dark exactly?

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. The thought of him getting his Sakura was irritating him greatly, what had Kakashi got that he hadn't? Apart from a lucky chance.

"Hn? Come on, Sasuke at least tell me more than that." He sighed.

"I won't let you take her!" Sasuke growled, this of course confused the older jounin before him.

"Take who?" He questioned. He truly had no clue what his younger comrade was on about.

"You know who!" Sasuke said raising his voice as he drew a kunai and quickly threw it at Kakashi, the kunai piercing Kakashi's neck, right through the wind pipe. Sasuke looked a little happy with himself for that, but then a puff of smoke came from the Kakashi that once stood in front of him, turning into a block of wood and fell to the ground with an audible thump.

"Kuso…" Sasuke spat, drawing another kunai and keeping his guard up, Kakashi was far too sly for him even at the level he'd reached to defeat Orochimaru. He didn't feel a presence behind him and before he knew it he was held at knife-point.

"Sasuke, listen. I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden but…you could at least talk to me about it properly instead of doing something stupid."

"…" Sasuke never said anything instead he swung his kunai round quickly stabbing it into the side of Kakashi, only to find out it was another replacement technique.

This went on for about ten minutes or so, Kakashi was just watching him to see if he could figure out what was bothering him.

"Alright I give up!" Sasuke called out. The various clones of Kakashi vanished with a puff of smoke and the real Kakashi emerged from the bush at the side of the tree from where Sasuke had come from.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on, Sasuke… I really don't want to fight you." He said from behind him. Sasuke gave a nod and turned to him.

"Tell me Kakashi. How much do you like Sakura?" He asked. Kakashi looked a little taken back from his question, his face going red slightly under his mask. So that's what he must have meant by his earlier statement. All he could do now is tell the honest truth to him.

"I've liked her as a close friend for the past four years and since she turned seventeen and a half I began to like her more and more, and now…I love her." He said watching his every movement.

"Aa,"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I…asked her out, and she…rejected me. She said she had fallen for someone else…when I asked who, she was whispering things and all I could really make out was your name."

"Sou ka?" Kakashi muttered, his inner hopes rising as well as his inner self getting a little bit excited.

"Also, if you've liked her for so long how come you didn't make your move on her before I came here?" He asked now turning away from him. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"To be honest with you. I thought she still had feelings for you, so I kept my distance and would keep it until you returned."

"I don't understand…how? Why?"

"I think it may have just been too painful for her to keep waiting for you over the years. If you hadn't appeared now she might have been waiting longer, maybe even after you lot had grown old and died."

"I see. Well, all I can hope for now is that she'll still be friends with me." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Aa,"

Kakashi left after saying that short line, he did feel sorry for Sasuke for things turning out like they just had. He hadn't known until now that she had feelings for him now instead of Sasuke that is of course if everything Sasuke said was true.

Sasuke looked up to the starry sky wishing he could go back into the past to before he had left the village and make himself realise the feelings then, maybe it would have made a huge difference. Hell maybe if he had got Itachi when he wanted to, things wouldn't have changed. All the 'what if' possibilities began to run through his mind but he knew at the same time that it was pretty much pointless thinking about it.

"Well," He spoke to no one but himself looking down from the night sky to the path in front of him.

"Maybe, if anything goes wrong with they two she'll come back to me." He said still speaking to himself a small forced smile appearing on his face.

"She waited years for me, I should wait out a few years for her."

With that he continued along the path heading for his home which he hadn't been back at, at all today, yet. Naruto had taken some of the stuff he had on him to his house but he could wait and get that tomorrow, right now he was wanting to sleep they'd managed to tire him out, not to mention the day trip done it for him to.

* * *

Chapter 3 done hope you liked next chapter is the final. 


	4. Admitting Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author: Mairi

Warnings: Age Changes, slight OOC.

Summary: Kakashi got told by Sasuke that Sakura might have feelings for him, he has to find out if she does or not. The final chapter.

Pairings: Kakashi x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Admitting Feelings.

It was the next morning before Kakashi decided to talk to Sakura. The flash back of Sasuke trying to fight him, then of Sasuke telling him about the incident between him and Sakura played through his head continuously. He had to find out if it really was him that she had feelings for. Checking the time he guessed that Sakura would be out and about with Naruto and Hinata. But where would the trio be? He'd have to look for them, so off he went to the shopping area to see if he could see them about, no luck however. A thought came to him, he should try the Ramen shop it was a possibility that they'd be there.

Reaching the Ramen shop his hopes shot up again only to come plummeting back down to Earth when he discovered they were there but Sakura wasn't. There was only one thing to do now.

"Naruto!" He called to the blonde haired boy who turned his head still eating some of his meal.

"Ahw Kwakefshi-sensze" He replied cheerily his mouth still full of Ramen. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at him he was so cute when he was being silly, that's what she loved about him. He was always active and cheerful. Swallowing his food down he waited until Kakashi had sat beside him.

"So what brings you out here?" He asked.

"Not much. Have you seen Sakura around?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her since last night, is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked with concern, worried incase his best friend had suddenly disappeared.

"No there's nothing wrong. I just need to find her and ask her something."

"Like what?"

"That's…none of your business at the moment, Naruto."

"Spoil sport Kakashi-sensei."

"Ma! Ja mata ne." He said cheerily as he up and left the shop going in search of the pink haired kunoichi again. He'd searched most of the village so far the only part he hadn't looked was the bridge where they all used to meet up when they were training. He hadn't seen Sasuke yet which made him worry a little, but then again Sasuke wouldn't do anything to harm Sakura. He decided to head out to the bridge after looking over the village again for her.

Sakura was indeed at the bridge, she leaned on the railing of it looking down to the water below her, staring into the clear water in deep thought about what had went on last night. She'd admitted to Sasuke that she had feelings for someone else but he might not have caught onto who, she realised that she'd whispered the last part to him before running off. She hoped that Sasuke wasn't going to leave the village again because of her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he did. With a sigh she slumped a little more on the railing her feet were killing her and she was sore and tired. She hadn't gone home last night, she hadn't slept at all last night either. Her feet were aching so much that even sitting down was a problem, her legs were aching from walking around all night she just wanted someone to hold her and care for her at that particular moment. Picking up a nearby stray pebble on top of the railing she threw it into the water straight at her reflecting causing it to ripple and distort her image a little bit. When it calmed and returned to flowing smoothly looking as thought it was frozen still she didn't notice a figure leaning next to her.

Kakashi smirked slightly under his mask, she was pretty damned cute when she was clueless to things around her when in thought.

"Ohayou Sakura." He said, making her jump out of her skin, nearly over the railing itself.

"Kakashi-sensei! O-ohayou, don't scare me like that." She said suddenly turning red in the face from a mix of embarrassment and blush.

"Gomen ne." He apologised to her.

"Daijoubu. So what brought you all the way out here? Wandering?" She asked returning to her normal cheery self.

"Half and half. I really wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Sakura asked still leaning on the railing looking at the water.

"About something that Sasuke had told me last night after he tried to fight me." He replied taking the same pose as Sakura, leaning up onto the railing and looking down at the water. The last bit made her look up to him.

"Fight? He tried to fight you? Why?" She'd sort of forgotten what she said to Sasuke last night, she was that tired.

"Well he told me that he had tried to ask you out last night, and you ended up rejecting him because you'd fallen for someone else?" He said.

Sakura blushed deeper, the memories of last nights conversations all came flooding back to her at once, she'd told Sasuke that she loved Kakashi. She hadn't thought that he actually caught onto the whisper.

"S-sou ne."

"Aa, and he told me that you may have feelings for…me?" He said, he wanted to hear it from her and her alone. He could see from the side of his eye that she was blushing deeper than before now, he took a guess that it must be true.

"Well?"

"I…Ha-Hai!" She finally said shutting her eyes expecting him to probably lecture her on it or something bad anyway. She didn't really think that he'd go for her anyway but she was just about to find out, Kakashi didn't bother to say anything instead he slipped the part of his mask that covered his mouth to below his chin and placed a kiss onto her lips. Sakura's blush just went even deeper, her eyes fluttered open as her heart began racing like nothing on earth. He was kissing her, did this mean that he had feelings for her after all? She got all worked up for nothing? It suddenly dawned to her from the blue to, that this was the first time in the many years that she's known him for that she alone has been able to see his true face under that mask, he looked so kawaii. She eventually got out of her shocked state and closed her eyes again and returned the kiss to him.

Owari.

* * *

Done Hope you liked it, some may expect a sequel to this, i might do one AFTER i have done my other stories D i want to get that tournament one done so yeah i might. 


End file.
